


刷星

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 害 我这个变态怎么又在写漂亮哥哥欺负小荣





	刷星

刷星

“这次日本行程的房间分配……”经纪人小哥的话还没有说完就被兴高采烈的权顺荣打断了，“哥！就按上次的来吧重新分好麻烦！大家都没有意见对吧好的那就这么定了！”好脾气的经纪人小哥看着周围一个个困得眼睛都睁不开的人，感觉也不会有人提出反对意见便也点点头默认了，手里一沓房卡里最上面的那张就被权顺荣抢走，“那哥我和shua哥先回房间休息了有事kkt聊~！”

洪知秀难得配合的被兴冲冲的弟弟挎着胳膊带着走，左拐右拐来到房间打开房门，行李箱都还没有放稳就被急色的小仓扑倒在床上。小仓鼠热乎乎的掌心攀着自己的肩膀，弟弟颤抖着睫毛把肉呼呼软嘟嘟的嘴唇贴上自己的。

“我们顺荣怎么了？怎么这么着急？”大手顺着T恤的下摆伸进去抚摸着着权顺荣最近瘦了很多的腰线，洪知秀别开脑袋拒绝了小仓鼠的求吻，漂亮的桃花眼上挑着带着满满的笑意，但是却看的权顺荣更委屈了。

“哥哥为什么不亲亲我……”尖尖的小下巴硌在自己锁骨上，小仓鼠委屈巴巴的捧着自己的脸质问着，睁的圆圆的眼睛里汪着一泡泪，感觉再逗逗就要哭出来了。可是洪知秀可不是什么见好就收的好人，不把小仓鼠欺负够本那他就不叫洪知秀了。

“难道不是小荣自己说的不愿意和我住在一个房间吗……”洪知秀泫然欲泣，“我以为小荣已经厌倦哥哥不喜欢哥哥了……难过了好久呢。”

“没有我不是……”权顺荣想起采访前一天自己被洪知秀按着做的太狠了，才故意在采访上放了那样的狠话，恶劣的哥哥甚至在自己身上倒下了一整瓶红酒又一点一点的舔干净，折磨的哭喊的嗓子都哑掉了才满足他。可是这都过去快半个月了，这个哥哥怎么还在记仇！

“那小荣之前日巡的时候为什么说我gentleman是人设，难道哥哥对你不好吗？”洪知秀继续翻旧账，“还有录1分7秒挑战的时候，我装作要打啵弄尼被摄像机发现的时候你也笑的好开心哦，是喜欢看哥哥出丑吗？”

“不是啦我最喜欢哥哥了！”小仓鼠越听越觉得好像是自己太过分伤害了哥哥的心情，赶忙又亲又搂的在洪知秀身上扭来扭去，“因为哥哥不gentleman的时候只会对我展现嘛所以就……”弟弟小小声的在自己耳边说着悄悄话，“所以就很想让大家知道知秀哥对我是不一样的是独一无二的呀……”

终于哄着骗着小仓鼠说出了心里话的狐狸哥哥终于满意的擒住小仓鼠送到嘴边的粉嫩嘴唇。

那顺荣喜不喜欢哥哥这么对你呀？

喜……喜欢……哥哥怎样对顺荣顺荣都喜欢……

做完一次之后，舒服的哭哭啼啼被蹂躏的像煮熟的年糕一样的小仓鼠被抱到浴室里清洗，修长又骨感的手指一点一点从湿软的身后引出刚才射进去的白浊，另一只手还不忘了在敏感的小仓鼠身上乱摸一通，引得黏黏腻腻的喘息一直回荡在浴室里。

“怎么回事呢？”洪知秀皱起好看的眉头，“小荣又不乖了，怎么越清洗里面还越湿了呢？”

“唔……”又一次被玩弄到性器乳尖高高翘起的小仓鼠呜咽着打开了大腿环绕在哥哥的腰间磨蹭着，“知秀哥……我、我又想做了……呜……哥哥快来吃顺荣吧……”

狐狸哥哥这才又一次展开满意的笑容，把早就硬挺的性器狠狠的捣进柔软又湿热的小穴里，“那我就恭敬不如从命啦。”


End file.
